User talk:Sithjedi
I will answer on your talk page, but may copy or summarize here so I remember what we talked about. __TOC__ Image Rylan13, welcome to the GitS wiki. What is the intended use of this image. File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png. I really like it. Sith Jedi 05:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Sithjedi! :The image was created for the page. Due to the nature of how pngs are handled, the image is inverted from how it looks in the final view. I'm glad you like it ;) I love using the wordmark on the site - very nicely done. Raylan13 (talk) 15:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Still active? What kind of articles are acceptable? Hi - I was thinking about starting a Ghost in the Shell wiki but came across this one - is it still active? I teach Creative Writing and English and have just worked my way through both main films, all of Stand Alone Complex and the first installment of Arise. I'd love to contribute, especially if articles about psycholoanalytical, post-modern and feminist readings or comparisons to other cyberpunk works would be acceptable. Kaos Honeybun 13:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Kaoshoneybun (talk) 14:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :The wiki was active when the episodes were being telecast on TV. After that looks like everyone just went elsewhere or got busy with work. :Feel free to make any changes as you wish, I am sure the contributions you would like to make are acceptable as long as you don't write about your personal opinions. Anything well researched and properly cited should be greatly appreciated here. : Sith Jedi 03:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Marked For Deletion Thanks for all the various photos you have uploaded to this wiki. You are once again welcome to the wiki. Please keep contributing. Could you explain, why you have marked a lot of pictures for deletion. Sith Jedi 15:28, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Because they are , which are images that are not used on any article, blog, userpage, forum, talkpage, etc. So I did not see the point of keeping them on the wiki. 00:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Preparations.. I'm sorry sir, but it seems like everyone else has left the wiki. The last shown edit was months ago, and the other admins haven't been constantly editting or visiting in years. This layout is also out-of-date, and there are many pieces of information about Ghost In The Shell that are going to be brought to the light with the new game, the new movie, and the live-action movie in production. I would like to know if you mind if I became an admin, to try and get this wiki back on it's feet. I understand that this account is new, and I have contributed for less than a day on this wiki itself, however I have much experience with wikia wikis and have been a fan of the series since the first time I saw the films on VHS. I just feel that we should get ready and update the wiki regularly in preparation for the upcoming information. And I feel that if I just added a little more information, flavor, and professional touches, we could make this wiki spring to life again. That is what I am hoping for. Please message me as soon as you have the chance. Thank you for reading. ODSTeaParty (talk) 04:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : ODSTeaParty, Everyone has not left the wiki. I am still here. Yes I am aware of the launch of the new game, and the movie in production. I am also eagerly waiting for the movie. Haven't played the game yet, but I am planning to get it for xmas. I haven't got to editing lately due to school and work. But I do keep checking the wiki at least once every two days, I keep monitoring for spam and vandalism. You are more than welcome to contribute. And make whatever changes you think necessary to make this wiki better. I can also help when time permits. I don't have any objection in getting some fresh people here as admins. But I would like to see some contributions. One day is very short. If you have contributed to other wikis, do let me know, that will help in showing that you will stay for long. Also, if you have any ideas on the theme and background let me know. I am intrested for some change. Sith Jedi 05:18, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : I am the former founder of the Titan Souls Wiki. I was locked out of my account due to not remembering my password or email. I've been away from Wikia for a while, but I know a few things, and I would first like to start fixing the main page. There are broken links, and almost no visually catching features. It's just black text on white background. At least a layout in the CS for some pictures would be nice. And I'm glad someone is here. :) But you do have to admit, just by looking at the recent changes list, people are coming here regularly to spruce it up and take care of it. Thank you for reading. ODSTeaParty (talk) 05:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : And here are some suggestions that I can see for now: New Background. I'm thinking colorful, an image from SAC or maybe the new movie coming out. The link colors should not be black with black regular text, in my opinion, and I'd even go for a new model color in general. Maybe a very desaturated and light blue or purple. Custom cursors are nice to add, and very simple CS. Maybe the laughing man symbol as a cursor? And finally, you need to implement newer testing features, such as achievements, image categorizing, and the lot. There is a lot to do. Thank you for reading. ODSTeaParty (talk) 05:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, and you might want to submit a form for wikia rename. ghostintheshell.wikia.com is a little long, and gits.wikia.com is not taken. We should probably chat about this somewhere else other than on a talk page. I feel there is going to be a lot of writing and rethinking... Thank you for reading. ODSTeaParty (talk) 06:05, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: I honestly think that achievement score drives people little crazy, jealous wise. People would do anything to get the highest score and Wikia isn't about competition. -The Abbster 07:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I changed my mind after seeing it on action in other places. The badges cant be edited. Only their names and pictures can be changed. But you can't change the rules as to when they are applied, and the points for each badge cant be changed. I believe the default set of badges only make sense for new wikis, trying to get things started. But for wikis which already have some content, it just makes people jealous, and people just try to acquire more badges. Its not that difficult to acquire these badges. I guess enabling these will be an option once Wikia provides a means for admins to edit the rule sets for when badges need to be offered. Sith Jedi 16:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Fixes Since it seems as if you are the only admin who regularly checks on and edits the wiki as of now, may you please fix the main page's broken picture? It's under the featured episode code. Could you also link the broken links under multimedia? Thank you for reading. ODSTeaParty (talk) 17:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) new message There's a broken image url in MediaWiki:Wikia.css, might need removing or updating to match the current image URL scheme. :: Fixed & updated the wordmark image. Sith Jedi 22:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, this is my first time on the Ghost in the Shell Wiki, though I've been a contributor to other Wiki's for soe time. I know this page may not be active anymore, but I just wanted to know, is there a list of guidelines or rules anywhere? Dominic Withdawn (talk) 05:53, February 19, 2019 (UTC)Dominic WithdawnDominic Withdawn (talk) 05:53, February 19, 2019 (UTC)